Toe to Toe
by SARGRL89
Summary: First in a series. Everyone knew Billy Darley didn't have kids. If such a thing deemed to happen, you either got an abortion or you got the shit kicked outta you by one of his boys, causing a miscarriage. But under no circumstance did you have the fucking kid. And yet here Alex sat, waiting to meet the father that never wanted her. Her is how they go from strangers to family.
1. Chapter 1

"You gonna run on me again?" Michelle Stewarts asked, Alex Howell, her newest case. This was not just any placement for Alex though. Social Services finally found her biological father, and while they weren't exactly pleased with the placement the law states that a child must go to the closet living relative for placement. It wasn't like Alex was a horrible girl, she was just better at living on the streets than she was in a nice two story brownstone walk-up, plus none of these places would have ever let her have Kovu, the pup she saved when she was only 10 years old. He was her only family; he always protected her when she was asleep. Everyone knew not to mess with the girl and her German shepherd. In the three placements that she has been in since her mother died a year ago, she had only actually stayed where she was supposed to for a total of four days. The rest of the time was spent on the streets, living the only life she knew, the life her mother taught her to live.

Alex simply shrugged her shoulders. This time she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do this time beforehand; she knew she would have to find a way to get Kovu back from Jack though. She was finally going to meet her real father; the man everyone feared in South Boston. She had heard rumors, seen a picture, but her mother forbid her to ever go see him. Living on the streets wasn't an easy task, especially with her mother's line of work or extra-curricular activities. But no matter how bad times got they were never supposed to have anything to do with father. He was never to know that she existed, and especially not that she was in fact his. For that led to one thing and one thing only, their death. But now her mother was dead on her own accord, and Alex was not the one to tell her father he had a child, that was the states job. And now she had no choice but to go to the forbidden South side to not only meet, but to live with the father she was forbidden to know. So was she going to run? For once she truly didn't have any immediate plans to, but things changed and in her world they tended to change really fast.

"Here we are." Michelle stated, as she put her car in park. They both simply just sat back in their seats and watched the world outside the car. Michelle sent a text from her phone; she was from this side of town and even grew up with the Alex's mother and just like everyone else from this side of town, feared her father. When she had found out her next case was his daughter she about fell out of her chair. Everyone knew Billy Darley didn't have kids. If such a thing deemed to happen, you either got an abortion or you got the shit kicked outta you by one of his boys, causing a miscarriage. But under no circumstance did you have the fucking kid. And yet here Alex sat, waiting to meet the father that never wanted her.

"They are coming down." Alex turned her head in confusion. "I told you earlier, my cousin is one of your father's lackeys." Michelle said with a slight tone, that let Alex know that it wasn't exactly a happy fact, and a sigh that stated it was clearly a fact that was never going to change. "And there they are." Alex turned her head to look out the window at the five men who were walking toward the car. "You can get out whenever you are ready." With that said Michelle got out and hugged the man with the tattoo on his face, and shake the hands of the rest of the guys, all except the bald guy.

Alex knew who he was, and knew that he was looking right at her. Michelle tapped the hood of the car, gaining her attention. She waved for her to join them. Alex simply looked out the passenger window, trying to ignore them and trying to figure out exactly what emotion was going to win out. Her curiosity to know the man now standing in front of her, anger at him for never wanting her and at her mother for keeping her away from so long, or nervousness and scared to not live up to what he expected. She jumped when she saw that someone had come to her side of the car. When she looked back at the front everyone else was walking toward the building, as her door was opened. The later of her emotions won out in the end. Her leg was jumping involuntarily and her hands held a slight tremor.

"You gonna come outta there or what?" A deep voice questioned. Alex looked up into her father's eyes for the first time in her life. Realizing she had no choice now, she unbuckled her seat belt, got out, throwing her book bag over her shoulder and stood in front of her father. He towered over her by about a foot, but she was only sixteen and clearly still growing. Her mother always did say that she got her height from her father. He looked her up and down, realizing she was definitely her mother's daughter, good for her, bad for him.

"So you're Kayla's kid." Alex simply shrugged her shoulders; she knew she looked like her mother, hell everyone who ever saw the two of them together thought they were twins. "Right, come on. I got shit to do and I don't need Michelle around while I do it." He stated in an exasperated tone. With that he motioned with his hands for her to walk. Waiting a beat behind him, she took in a deep breath let it out and slowly began to follow. Not exactly what most people would expect for a long lost father/daughter reunion, but hey it was Billy "Drug Lord" Darley, she was lucky he didn't shoot her on the spot. They walked back to the apartments, finding everyone else on the third floor, last apartment on the left.

"There you are. Glad to see you actually got out of the car and made it to where you were supposed to." Michelle stated as they entered the apartment. The first house they ever tried to put her in, her case worker left her in the car and when he came back she was nowhere to be found.

"We good here?" Billy questioned annoyance clear in his tone.

"Yeah, here is the files and paperwork. Sign it and bring them to the address, court date is in two months, I will be conducting the visit between now and then so you should be good on that front, she has already been enrolled in the high school and all the other contact info is there. Only thing you really need to worry about is if she runs again, you-"

"What the hell do you mean if she runs?" Billy barked, as everyone looked at Alex, who adjusted her bag and admired her shoes. She still wasn't sure if she was staying or not, but she did notice every way off the third floor.

"Billy I told you, everyplace we try to place she takes off. So if she takes off on you, you need to notify not only me but the police as well." Billy raised his eyebrow, like he was gonna fucking call the police. "And you better call the police within 48 hours or it's gonna be your butt that is questioned and in trouble." Billy looked at Alex and nodded his head once. He was surprised with himself for wanting to know to know not only why she ran away, but if she would dare run from him, too. He never wanted a kid, which was well known especially with one of the women he hooked up with most of them were prostitutes and junkies. At least Kayla was one who knew how to handle herself and a kid apparently. Unfortunately it also made him wonder that if one whore could hide a kid, it made him wonder if he had any other kids out there. He threw the thought away and tried to make himself just focus on his flesh and blood that was in front of him. Hell he was only thirty and this girl was either fifteen or sixteen; somehow Kayla had kept her hidden for a long time. The thing that pissed him off though was that he had seen Kayla not even a month before her death, she was a great fuck and all he had to pay her with is one little baggy, of whatever he had on hand.

"Well, if there are no more questions." Michelle knocked Billy out of his thoughts. Billy shook his head no. "Alright then, Alex. I'm gonna repeat what I told you earlier. You run again, you go to Juvey until you are eighteen. So stay put. I'll be back to check on you periodically. Talk to you guys later then." With a pat on Alex's shoulder, she was gone. Leaving Alex alone with all the guys, she didn't care about them but Billy couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"So there is another Darley. Glad I'm not the youngest anymore." The smallest guy of the group spoke up. Alex raised a brow in confusion. She looked from the runt to Billy and back again. "I guess I am your uncle. Huh, an uncle at 25 that is kind of funny. Anyways I'm Joe. I live here too." Alex simply nodded her head in understanding and took a look at the other guys. Joe looked to Billy who only nodded his head at him. Joe introduced all the guys around; the only thing that showed that Alex was paying attention was her nod at each name. When Joe finished everyone in the room simply looked at Billy expectantly. He took a deep drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out.

"Dog, Baggy, Joe at the corners. Jamie, Heco at the office. Tommy and Bodie checking on the girls and other lackeys. Cell's on." With that they all grabbed their things and left; Joe was the only one who acknowledged her as he left with a quick smile as he passed.

"Come on I'll show you were you can put your stuff." Billy said as Bodie closed the door behind him, as the last to leave. Alex followed Billy down the hall as he explained what each door was.

"Closet, Joe's room, bathroom, and here is where you will be. My room is the door at the end of the hall, the door beside it leads to my bathroom and closet." Once that was explained he opened the door to what was now to be her room. It was plain white, with dark blue carpet; the only furniture in the room was a bed, dresser, and a night stand with a lamp and alarm clock. It was apparent that the room was just cleaned. Alex walked in and put her bag on the bed, and went to look out one of the window; she quickly noticed the fire escape right out her window. Damn some places just made it too easy for her.

"You got other stuff we need to get or what?" Billy asked. Alex's mind quickly went to Kovu, but again only shook her head in response. Billy wasn't sure what to make of the girl. She still hadn't even made a noise let alone speak and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was clear that she wasn't sure what to make of him either, but then he always appreciated a girl that knew when to keep quiet.

"Look get settled in and do what you need to do. I need to make some phone calls and do some shit." When Alex nodded her head and watched as Billy left the room and closed the door.

"Seriously, couldn't even challenge me a little?" Alex stated aloud to herself as she walked to the door and flipped the lock. She quickly threw her backpack back on and opened the window to the fire escape took one last look back into the room and stepped out. Time to go get Kovu, six days away from Kovu was way too much.

Alex caught the two guys on each corner of the building watching the exits, had to wait twenty minutes before she found her opening. Thank god for gang members and their inability to control their sexual urges when it comes to hookers. Right now the one called Baggy was totally immersed in two obvious hookers that were most likely just coming off their shift. Only made Alex wonder did anybody in the building **not** work for Billy. After escaping the block, it took Alex forty-five minutes to make two pit stops and to locate Jack. He tended to move around and it took a total of four different spots before she finally found him.

"Damn, poor Kovu thought you were never coming home." Jack said as a greeting, while Kovu was giving his own greeting by jumping all over Alex, barking and licking her whenever he could. "Please, unlike you he knows that will only happen if I am dead and buried. And we both know how hard that is." Jack simply laughed, knowing how true that statement was for the girl. "Oh here I got you both something, while I was away." Alex pulled out a ham bone, which Kovu took immediately and laid on his bed to enjoy, from a butcher friend that always threw out the bones but saved one a week for Alex, and then she pulled out a Chipotle bag. "Chicken bowl? Damn, girl knew I loved you for a reason." Jack stated as he took his and took a seat on the couch. "So why did it take you so long this time? Getting rusty in your old age?" Jack asked with a full mouth.

"Got stuck in Juvie for five days." Alex explained, while digging into her own chicken burrito.

"And what about today? Got placed in another 'Lovely' little country cottage?" Jack stated with a laugh.

"Nope, she got stuck with me." A deep voice called from the doorway. Jack jumped so high his chicken bowl dumped all over the place, and Kovu immediately ran to Alex and guarded her, bearing teeth at the intruder, no intruders.

"HOLY SHIT! Your fucking Billy Darley." Jack stated, he knew Kayla had told Alex that Darley was her father, but no one ever believed her because everyone knew Billy's reputation when it came to having kids.

"Thanks captain obvious I think we know who we are. Now who the fuck are you?" Joe growled from the opposite side of the room. Making Kovu back right into Alex's legs, who still sat on the couch eating her food. Her only acknowledgement of the activities was to tap her leg and making Kovu calm down, and simply sit beside her.

"Ummmm…well you see. I am well. I knew Alex's mother." Jack finally stuttered out.

"Yea name someone who didn't." Bodie called out, with an all knowing look.

"Right, well Kayla and Alex usually crash at one of my places. Alex is like my own kid." Jack quickly explained. But that last part got a growl out of Billy.

Everyone was on guard as they felt the anger roll off of Billy; Jack was literally shaking especially since he didn't know exactly what had just pissed of the notorious gang lord.

"STOP IT." Alex growled out, taking everyone in the room by surprise. For her first time to talk to any of them and it was to yell at Billy, damn girl had guts. As she took a final bite of her burrito and handed the rest to Kovu, who quickly ate it. She got up and went to stand between Billy and Jack.

"Alex, it's ok." Jack stated, as he tried to stop the girl from getting in between them, he couldn't fathom something bad happening to her.

"He won't fucking hurt her, asshole." Joe jumped to defend his brother when he realized what the guy was actually thinking. "She's blood. Darley's don't fucking hurt blood." With that Alex's eyebrows went to her forehead. Everyone knew that there was nothing but bad blood between the Darley boys and their father.

"How the fuck did you find me." Alex asked clearly annoyed.

"You really think I wouldn't know when you went out the window. Hell I was expecting it after listening to Michelle go on and on about how many damn times you ran off." Billy stated, impatiently. "Hell, Bodie was sitting in his car waiting for you to make your move." This surprised Alex, Bodie must be good because she never even noticed him and it had been ingrained in the to notice everything around her.

"OK, so you found me. Leave." Alex stated as she turned her back on Billy and went to go back and sit down. Only problem was Billy's arm snaked out and vice gripped her upper arm twisting her right back to him, before he let it go.

"Sorry little girl, but that ain't how shit is gonna work." Billy stated in the calmest voice anyone had ever heard. And in nothing but Darley fashion Alex stood toe to toe with her father in complete and utter defiance.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy was trying to control his temper, hell he had been trying to control it ever since Bodie called him informing him that Alex had wasted absolutely no time and within two minutes of being left alone, she was out the window and down the fire escape. Bodie tracked her from the apartment, to some butcher shop, to a Chipotle, and then it seemed like she was just going from random spot to random spot. And the girl was good; she never left the same way she entered, and was always checking to see who and what was around her. Bodie actually thought that she saw him a few times and had almost lost her three times, though he would never tell Billy that.

"Grab your shit and let's go." Billy demanded.

"The only shit I have here is Kovu." Alex snapped back. It was then that Billy noticed that her bag was nowhere to be seen, which means she left it at the apartment. "I was just coming to get him." She explained, in an annoyed tone.

"You couldn't just say you needed to come get your dog. You had to sneak out, run one of my boys all around town trying to keep track of your ass, when he has more important shit to deal with?" Billy yelled at her.

"Yeah. And no one told you to but a tail on me." Alex argued back.

"Well it was that or let you run and have to deal with the fucking police." Billy growled, just as he was about to go off again, his phone rang. "Grab your fucking dog and anything else you need and go back to the apartment with Bodie." Billy ordered, he didn't exactly like dogs, but he didn't hate them either. Plus, watching this one obey everything Alex said meant that he didn't have to worry about house training, and it looked like she had an extra layer of protection, which was always a good thing when he had enemies that would do anything to bring him down.

"Take her to the apartment and don't let her out of it." Billy told Bodie. "Joe, you're staying with Bodie." Billy instructed as he answered the phone and slammed the door to the rundown building.

"Holy Shit." Jack stated as he sat back down. "I never really thought your mom was telling the truth but shit girl. You are his kid alright. If anyone else had ever dared speak to him like that, they wouldn't live very long after." Alex just grunted, she realized until they really got a feel for each other her and dear old dad were gonna be going toe to toe quiet often.

"Look I got some things I need to do, so get your shit so we can go." Bodie informed.

"Sure, whatever." Alex and Jack began collecting Kovu's bones, toys, food and his dishes. When it was all collected Joe and Bodie took it out to the car, though Bodie waited at the door for her to say goodbye to Jack.

"So you staying put this time?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think I might. Plus I finally get to see what he is really like, you know. Not just all the rumors that float around about him. And we both know if things go sideways, I can take off anytime I want." Alex explained, though with Bodie being able to stay hidden she was slightly second guessing her running skills. "I'll keep in touch though. So take care of yourself old man."

"Of course, I mean I'm not the one moving in with the psycho gang lord, so I think I may have a better chance of staying out of trouble than you." Jack teased. "Take care, girlie." With that they hugged and Alex stepped in behind Bodie.

"I call shotgun. There is no way in hell I am sitting with that monster in the back seat." Joe stated when they approached the car. Alex just nodded her head, but couldn't keep the slight smile form her lips.

When they got back to the apartment, Joe went straight to his room after dropping Kovu's things off in Alex's room, while Bodie stayed in the living room. Alex gave Kovu a minute to get use to the new place; he sniffed the furniture and checked out any room he could go in. When he had made his way to what was now supposed to be Alex's room and half his things he contently laid down on his bed and began to fall asleep.

"Do not even think of shutting that door." Bodie demanded from down the hall.

"Please explain to me how the hell a dog his size can get down that fire escape?" Alex snapped back, slamming the door just for extra measure.

"Fucking kids." Bodie grumbled, as he sat there trying to figure out how in the hell he had become a babysitter. And he began making his calls to finish setting up a couple of major sales to lower level gangs on the other side of town.

Alex unpacked all of Kovu's things; any normal person would probably think it was strange how her dog had more possessions than she did. But this past year, it was how it was. Keeping Kovu happy and fed was much more important than having a full wardrobe, or even the latest fashions. She tended to keep only three outfits at all times. Guess she needed to do some shopping if she was actually going to be staying awhile.

"Fuck." She huffed as she slid down the wall to sit by Kovu, who then moved his head from his own paws to rest on her now outstretched legs. She slowing began petting him, to help calm herself down. "Looks like this is actually going to happen. He didn't even blink when I stated you were all I wanted, so I can't use that excuse. I've been around drugs and everything that comes with 'em all my life cause of mom. Shit. Looks like we got a home for a little while." Alex told Kovu, knowing that nothing helped her think things out better than talking it out with him. "So now what?" She petted Kovu for a couple more minutes then got up and walked to the living room.

Apparently while she was thinking things out Billy had come home.

"Where's Bodie?" She asked looking around the apartment. "Gonna have him wait in a car all night to make sure I don't leave again?" She stated in a dull tone.

"You got a real fucking smart mouth you know that." Billy snarled. "You better watch how the fuck you talk to me little girl." He warned.

"OR what? What the hell are you gonna do?" She snapped back. "You hit me and I run. I run you get in trouble not only with social services, but the police as well. And everyone in this town knows just how much you love to get in trouble with the police." She threatened, as Billy made his way to stand in front of her. It took all her power to stay put, but hearing Kovu's growl come from behind her gave her a little courage.

"You keep threatening to run and I will put fucking bars on your windows and padlocks on the outside of your god damn door. I ain't someone who wanted a fucking kid, so be prepared to hear the word no a lot. You don't get your way. I'm the fucking adult, so you do what I say when I say it. And when you don't your fucking dog is what is gonna go. Got me?" Billy explained, happy with himself for restraining himself from actually hitting her. Hell the only people who had ever dared to talk to him like that was Bones, and the others didn't matter cause they were no longer breathing.

"Don't fucking threaten my dog. You really think you can pull that trigger faster than he can attack you?" Alex countered, threating Kovu was the only thing to make sure she didn't back down.

"Why the fuck did you think I didn't say anything when I realized it's what you wanted little girl. Next time you want a leg up on someone; don't show you're fucking weak point so quickly." Billy stated back at her. He smiled as Alex's face fell, knowing good and well that he had just won. He turned his back on her and went back toward the kitchen. "Oh and you better fucking do something about him growling at me every time you feel you have some sort of power in this house."

Realizing she had completely lost this argument, Alex growled and began her way back to her room. Only to stop when she saw Joe leaning against his open door.

"Just be happy that was all that happened." He tried to explain.

"Go fuck yourself." She growled back at him as she tried to walk past him, but was stopped short when he shot his hand across against the opposite wall.

"Not likely. I'm trying to kick you while you're down. So put your fucking hackles down for a minute and listen. You're a part of this family now. So it would be easier to go with the flow and not fight him every chance you get. Hell, you might even fucking learn something." Joe shot back.

"What like how to shoot a gun or shoot up with a needle? Geez looks like I already have those skills, and some other that I happened to pick up the past year when I lived by myself, on the streets. So exactly what skills can that fucker teach me, huh?" Alex demanded.

"Guess you'll just have to stick around and find out." Joe stated as he pulled his hand back and passed her to go join his brother.

"Fuck men." Alex wasn't sure if she was more pissed about them winning their arguments, or that they both actually had points that intrigued her. This day was definitely not going the way she wanted it, and there was nothing else to do, but change into pajamas and sleep the rest of it away. And that is exactly what she would have done, had she not woken up at two am because of some damn music that was only getting louder and more annoying.

"What the fuck?" She asked Kovu who was buried under the blankets, probably trying to avoid the fucking music.

Alex threw on her only sweatshirt, and walked toward the living room where it seemed like the music was originating from.

"Well, well look who decided to grace up with her presence." Bodie called from the table, where he sat surrounded by Billy, four other guys and three girls; they were clearly involved in a game of poker. Joe and two other guys were in the kitchen talking to another two females.

"What the fuck are you doing up?" Billy asked without even turning around to look at her, as he put more chips in the pot.

"Music." She stated simply as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Joe greeted as she walked in.

"Again. Go fuck yourself." Alex stated it was clear that she was clearly still sleepy. Joe could tell, so he just laughed it off.

"And who do you belong to? You are way too gorgeous for Joey here and way too damn young for Billy." A girl that was wearing a skirt that only covered half her ass asked, as Alex grabbed a soda and jumped up to sit on the counter beside where Joe was standing.

"Leave her the fuck alone." Billy snapped from the table.

"Wow, someone really is grouchy tonight." Stated the girl who was clearly vying for Joe's attention. "He has been barking at us to keep quiet all night." She leaned across Joe, making sure to brush her tits across his arm, to tell Alex.

"Well, now we know why." The last girl stated. She was the only one who actually had all body parts covered. And by her tone was clearly annoyed by Alex's presence.

Choosing to be the bigger person, Alex simply kicked Joe. "Is there anything to eat?"

"We were just talking about that." Michelle's cousin answered for Joe. "We were trying to convince one of the girls to cook us something, but none of them were going for it."

"Do we look like we came to cook?" One of the girls called from the table, getting a laugh out of everyone but Billy and Alex. It was then that Alex saw Billy was now looking at her, and he did not looked pleased. Just as it looked like Billy was going to say something Alex quickly informed everyone she could probably put something together as long as there were things to cook with. The guys were happy and went to the living room, so Alex could have the kitchen all to herself.

After going through the pantry and the fridge, Alex knew a quick and simple recipe that would be easy to make. Alex had taught herself to cook when she was only ten years old; with a junkie hooker for a mother, some days the only way she would have a decent meal was if she did it herself. She was cooking full Thanksgiving meals by the age of twelve. She was also use to thinking on her feet and finding something creative and tasty to eat with very simple ingredients.

Luckily for Alex meat, potatoes, cereal, milk, eggs and sauces were male food staples. She made quick chicken tenders with sauce and homemade French fries. She had it all ready in thirty minutes. After making a plate for herself Alex informed everyone else that the food was ready. To Alex's surprise all the girls got food, and so did all guys but Billy, Bodie and the other guy that were still involved in the poker game. Alex quickly threw half the chicken tenders and half the fries onto a big plate and set it on the table. Both Bodie and the other guy said thanks and began digging in. Billy locked eyes with her and simply nodded after taking a bite of one of the chicken fingers. It was clear Alex had won this silent battle with Billy. She nodded back and took her plate and went and joined Joe in the living room with her food.


	3. Chapter 3

After Alex had finished eating she went and got Kovu, so that he could go handle his business. Billy watched as she came out of her room with sweatpants, a hoodie and shoes. He wondered what the hell she thought she was doing until her dog came out a minute later. He motioned over Jamie who had just been knocked out of the poker game. Jaime watched as Billy nodded toward Alex as she was opening the door.

"Hey wait up. I need a smoke." Jaime called out, the first thing that came to his mind. Alex simply looked at Jaime and then down at the spot on the table that held the ashtray. Seeing Billy as he rolled his eyes, instantly clued her in to the fact that she had no choice. Alex just nodded her head and headed down the stairs.

"Don't you think he should be on a leash?" Jaime called out as he wrapped his jacket around him a little tighter.

"No." Alex replied, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Kovu, woods." Alex gave Kovu his command to go to the bathroom and slowly followed as he took off for a grassy area so he could do what he needed.

After about five minutes, Billy got restless, trying to figure out how long it actually took a damn dog to go to the fucking bathroom, he threw on a jacket and went to stand on the balcony; Bodie quickly joined him. They stood in silence for a little while, as they watched Alex play fetch with her dog. Kovu scared the shit out of Jaime when he brought the stick to him and Jaime held on to long, getting a deep growl and bark of impatience from Kovu. It was the first time Billy had ever actually heard Alex laugh.

"So how you doing with all this, dog?" Bodie questioned.

"She's fucking hard headed. She is a fucking spitting image of her damn mother." Billy stated, he wasn't really sure what the hell he really thought about what life was now going to be like.

"Yeah, you think we gonna have a problem with her around the business and what all comes with it?" Bodie asked, business was already enough to handle adding in an underage girl was not something any of them were looking forward to. Especially, one who seemed to know enough to not only live, but according to Michelle, thrive on the streets.

"I don't fucking know. I need to fucking figure out exactly what the hell she already knows and go from there." Billy explained. "Who the hell knows what Kayla has told her about me and the rest of you. Hell, I spent the night with her a fucking month ago and I had no idea she even had a kid, let a-fucking-lone one that was my own flesh and blood."

"Yeah, that caught all of us by surprise man." Billy wasn't the only one that enjoyed Kayla's company on occasion. "Billy, I have to be honest with you. That girl down there is sixteen."

"Yeah, what about it?" Billy questioned, finally turning away from the scene below to look at Bodie. Billy and Bodie had been friends since they were in grade school; Billy respected Bodie's opinion and thanked god that he had such a good friend to have his back, especially when it came to family shit.

"Dog, you're 30 years old. Simple math. You were fucking fourteen when Kayla had Alex. She had her way before we were deep in this shit." Bodie watched as that fact soaked in to Billy's mind. "So before it was known that you would kill any fucking slut that thought she could have your kid, Kayla hid her from you. Why? Hell man, back then you were so fucked up after your mother's death, who would know what you would have done back then."

"Fuck." Billy never actually did the math. Hell Kayla had always just been the older girl that practically every guy wanted to fuck. And when she finally hit legal age, practically anyone could have her for a price. But when Billy finally got his growth spurt his freshman year and was not only taller but buffer than half the guys in the senior class, he had caught Kayla's eyes and they were an item for about four months till her mom got a new job and they went to live in another school district. She didn't start coming back around this area till she was legal and was working at the Four Roses as a waitress, and the corners as well. Having Bodie lay out the facts like that, definitely made him wonder not only why she kept Alex hidden from him, but why the hell did she have in the first fucking place.

Before Billy and Bodie could continue their conversation Joe stepped out on to the balcony. "So the girls are about to take off. Jess, wants to know if Jaime left or if he wants her to stay. And Maggie and Becca want to know the same thing about you two." Joe explained.

"Jaime." Billy called down to the pair who was still playing with the dog. Billy motioned that he wanted them back up in the apartment. Jaime nodded his head and they began to make their way back toward the entrance. "Tell Becca to go." With the facts Bodie had stated, there was no way that Billy was in the mood for company.

"Alright well then, I am gonna take off too." Bodie explained, knowing that Billy had a lot of thinking to do. Well, that and it wasn't every night that Maggie was in town, so Bodie tried to spend every night he could with her. Billy knowing how hard Bodie had it for Maggie, just nodded his head and gave Bodie a little smirk as he went inside.

"I'm gonna go hang with Baggy and Heco. See if they need any help." Joe explained.

"Alright, make sure you take your piece and fucking watch yourself. Have Dog drive you over there." He ordered. Joe nodded his understanding and took off, leaving just Alex and Billy in the apartment.

Billy finished his cigarette, before he headed back in the apartment. Kovu immediately stood up and growled at Billy.

"NYET. Plotz." Alex called without looking up from the kitchen sink as she took care of the dishes. Kovu laid right back down and acted as though nothing had just happened.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Billy asked confused.

"Nyet, means no. Plotz, means lay down. He has commands in other languages so that I am the only one that knows them all and can order him around." Alex explained, still not looking up at him. Billy took as seat back at the table and watched as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Food was good." Billy announced.

"Thanks. Best I could do with such little supplies."

"Right. Well, we don't really cook anything but the easy shit." Billy explained.

"I can cook." Alex stated. "I mean if you want."

"So that mean you're staying?" Billy asked, making Alex freeze. "Come sit down." Alex turned off the water and took a seat across from Billy. She immediately began playing with the cards, just so that she would have something to do with her hands.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" She asked.

"You gonna try to run again."

"Technically, I haven't really run from you yet. I just left without telling you." Alex countered. Billy shook his head at that; she did sort of have a point there.

"What the fuck ever. Are you gonna fucking try to take of or not?" Billy growled. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"That isn't a fucking answer." Billy snapped back, losing his patience.

"I don't know." Alex mumbled back.

"Why the fuck not?" Billy asked in a calmer voice, hearing the truth in her voice.

"Cause, I just don't. Having it ingrained in me that you would only hurt me if I ever came around this place or anywhere near you and your boys for sixteen years is really kind of hard to forget. But," Alex stopped afraid to say what she was really thinking and feeling to a virtual stranger, DNA excluded.

"But what?" Billy nudged. Alex mumbled something. "Fucking talk Alex, don't fucking mumble at me." Billy demanded.

"But, a part of me wants to know you. I want to know what things I got from you, other than my height and eye color." Alex explained, finally looking at him for the first time in the conversation. She had to see his face as she said it, to know whether or not he felt the same or if she was just a burden he couldn't wait to get rid of. She watched as his eyes softened a little bit, and he sat forward, placing his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his fists. He sat there for a minute just staring at her. "Can you say something; you're starting to freak me out." Alex explained, slightly annoyed.

"I'm trying to fucking think, calm down." He laughed as he leaned back into the chair again. "Why did she keep you hidden from me? Why did she tell you I would hurt you if I ever found out about you? And how would I hurt you, according to her?" Billy asked.

"She said you never wanted kids. That you had actually beat a girl up for refusing to have an abortion. So she told me that if you found out you would kill her. Well she never said it exactly, but she inferred it. And well." Alex actually thought about it for a minute. "Actually now, I'm not sure if she meant you would hurt me physically or emotionally."

"Alex, do you know how old your mother was when she had you?" Billy asked, as the conversation with Bodie came back to the front of his mind.

"My age."

"I only thirty, Alex. Your mom was not only older than me she was the first girl I had ever been with."

Alex quickly did the math in her head. "You were fourteen." Alex gasped out. "You were only fourteen when she had me. How didn't you know about me then? You guys were still in school. How could you not notice that she was pregnant?" Alex questioned.

"I dated your mom for four months. Her mom got a new job, so they moved. I didn't see her for two and half years till she began working at the Roses." Billy explained. "As to why she never told me; I have no fucking idea." They both sat in silence for a little while.

"I don't know what I would have done back then if she had told me. Right now, you are here and there is nothing either of us can do about it. As to hurting you, physically that shit ain't gonna happen. I don't fucking hit family, no matter what people think, I ain't my fucking father. But as to getting your feeling hurts, well as I said before you step out of line and I ain't gonna think twice about putting you back in your place."

Alex nodded her head, in understanding. She had a lot to think about. She couldn't help the yawn that came out. "Go to bed." Alex nodded as she got up she patted her leg and Kovu was on her heels. Before she turned the corner down the hall she turned back to Billy, who was still sitting at the table.

"Billy." She called, and waited till he locked eyes with her. "Thanks." Billy just nodded his head. He hated beating around the bush, and it appeared she was the same way. Billy wasn't sure where the conversation was gonna go when he told her to sit down. But being able to have a real conversation with Alex showed that she did have a side that was reasonable. He just hoped he had to deal with that side more than the one he had seen earlier that day.


	4. Chapter 4

OK, thanks to everyone who had read this, and the few that have reviewed. I def appreciate the reviews. So let me know what you think. I know at least one person will like the end! LOL Hope you enjoy reading as I do exploring this father/daughter relationship.

That next morning, Billy woke up to a knock at his door.

"What?" He yelled. He watched as Alex slowly opened the door and poked in. "What the hell time is it?"

"Ummm… it's nine." Alex answered.

"What the hell are you waking me up for then?" He growled.

"Well, I figured after last night when Kovu had to go out you sent Jaime with me. And well Kovu has to go out again, and I wasn't sure how pissed you would be if I took him out on my own. So it was either piss you off by going outside alone or waking you up to get your approval." Alex spoke out. She actually had been up since six, but had tried to wait as long as possible before she bothered Billy, she might be used to waking up early to handle Kovu, but Billy definitely wasn't.

"Yeah, go knock on 405 on your way down. Tell Dog to hang with you till you're done and then tell him to go trade spots with Joe. Joe can drive the car back." Billy announced as he turned over on his side and went back to sleep.

"Ok, then." Alex laughed as she closed the door to Billy's snores.

She grabbed Kovu and a ball and began her way to Dog's apartment. As she knocked on the door, she heard yelling coming from the apartment across the hall.

"Yeah?" Dog called as he opened the door. "Oh hey, it's Alex, right?"

"Yeah. Um, look Billy kind of told me to get you, so that I can deal with Kovu. And then he wanted you to go trade spots with Joe." Alex stated, feeling a little weird that she was giving someone orders; even if they were just being passed down from Billy.

"Right. Let me grab my jacket." Alex just nodded her head and waited on the stairs. He took a couple minutes and then followed her down the stairs, and back to the same area that she went to last night. She gave Kovu his release command and let him do his business. After about ten minutes, she began playing fetch with him.

"So how long does he play for?" Dog asked.

"Forever if he could. But I try to keep him moving for thirty minutes to an hour. Living in an apartment is going to be tough on him." Alex stated.

"Why?" He asked, he was actually really curious, he had always loved dogs and could even been found feeding homeless dogs every now and then, which is how he got his nickname, though few knew that reasoning. He was planning on getting one, but gang life didn't leave a lot of time for one, especially when you are on call as one of Billy's inner circle.

"Cause, he is use to walking around town with me, and being able to go out whenever he wants. Now, it looks like that isn't gonna happen cause it looks like I have to have one of you guys with me whenever I want to walk out the door, and I have a feeling you guys aren't always gonna be around when I am at school to take him out either." Alex explained.

"If I am home, I can let him out when you're in school, just umm let me know what I got to do exactly." Dog offered.

"Seriously?" Alex asked, sort of taken aback by the offer. She wasn't expecting any of the guys to offer to help her with anything. Figured they all thought she was just a new burden they were all gonna have to deal with.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Thanks." She said and then she spent the next ten minutes getting Kovu use to Dog, and teaching Dog some of Kovu's basic commands. They began talking and quickly realized that they didn't have just a love of dogs in common, and were quickly becoming friends. It was a little easier knowing that at least one of the guys didn't completely hate her. When they were done, Dog watched as Alex went back up to the apartment and he headed off to switch with Joe.

Alex spent the next hour and a half, preparing breakfast for both her and Kovu, eating and emailing back her friends from school. Thankfully, Alex would still be attending the same school. The three social workers that she had, always told her that she needed a stable thing after her mother died and apparently the only stable thing they could find was her high school.

Joe found her sitting on the couch with her feet propped on the table, in a pair of pajama pants and tank top, with the TV on, her laptop on her lap, a bag of chips and bottle of water on either side of her and Kovu under her propped up feet.

"Seriously?" Joe asked as he looked at her.

"Exactly what part is the problem?" Alex asked, because really she didn't know what was surprising him.

"You are seriously sitting her watching Sports Center? Aren't there like some girlie TV shows you watch on or something?" He smirked back.

"Well if that is what you prefer to watch, go ahead. But I am perfectly fine with the sports. But it's your TV so it's your choice." Alex stated right back, tossing the remote on to a chair closer to Joe. Unfortunately for Joe, Billy stole it out of his hands right away.

"You set your dumbass up for that one." Billy commented as he took the big chair next to Alex. "How'd shit go last night?"

"Fine." Joe remarked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Shit ain't ever fine Joe. You either sold all your shit or you didn't. Which is it?" Billy barked back.

"It's almost all gone. Got like five or six bags left."

"You only fucking had twenty bags in first fucking place Joe. What the fuck were you doing all night?" Billy snapped as he got up and crossed to the kitchen and Joe, making Kovu growl a warning. Billy snapped his attention to the dog, but saw that the it immediately calmed down as Alex dropped one of her legs and began petting it.

"We worked. No one was buying last night, how the fuck is that my fault?" Joe responded.

"Then you go find a party and get rid of the shit. This is why you're still on the fucking outside Joe. Until you can fucking show that you can man the fuck up and do what needed to be done, it's where you will fucking remain. Got it?" Joe simply nodded his head, he hated when Billy went off on him, and he hated it even more when there were witnesses.

"Good. Now what the fuck you doing today?" Billy asked as he ate a piece of frozen pizza that was still in the fridge from the day before.

"Sleeping. Might go over to Maggie's; see what she is up to." Joe explained as he also ate a piece of pizza.

"What about you?" Billy asked his question toward the living room. "Alex!" He called louder as he realized she wasn't listening. He watched as she pulled hidden earphones out of her ears, making him realize she wasn't ignoring him.

"What?" She asked.

"How long have those been in?" Billy asked.

"As soon as you started talking about last night." Alex commented like it was nothing, but it was plain to Billy that she was excluding herself from the business talk.

"Whatever. What are you doing today?"

"Depends, am I aloud outside by myself?" Alex asked.

"How the fuck do I know that you aren't going to take off? You gonna leave the dog here?"

"Why would I leave him here if I was going to go walk around? That's just unfair to him to be all cramped up here. Especially considering her always goes everywhere but school with me." Alex remarked back.

"Then no, you will have an escort."

"And what are you gonna do when it comes to school?"

"You will be dropped off and picked up by either me or one of the boys. I see you get in anyone else's vehicle and you won't like the results."

"And I am supposed to have a social life when exactly?" She snapped back.

"I don't give a fuck about your social life. You wanna go out it's gonna be with me or one of the guys and it is gonna be approved by me first. Speaking of which, do you have a cell phone." Billy asked, he didn't remember seeing one.

"I had a prepaid, but it got broke when I was running form the cops, last time around."

"You need other shit? Clothes and things?" Billy asked thinking about the fact that she had only come with one little book bag and he knew not much could fit in that. And he wasn't gonna have no teacher or hell anyone say that he wasn't providing for her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't hurt to go grocery shopping, get stuff to make actual meals." Alex added, hoping he was gonna let her out of the house.

"Alright. Be ready to leave in like thirty minutes." Billy instructed.

Thirty minutes later, Billy, Alex and Kovu made their way down to the parking lot. Alex saw two girls leaning against a Ford Escape, smoking cigarettes. One of the girls pushed off the car, waved goodbye to the other girl and headed toward Billy.

"So what errand did you need us to run?" She asked.

"Cas, this is Alex. Alex this is Cas." Billy introduced them, both just nodded at each other. "She needs to go shopping for whatever the hell she needs, plus she wants to go grocery shopping."

"Alright, how we paying for it?" Cas asked, not with attitude, but clearly curious. Billy pulled out his wallet and pulled at three hundred dollar bills. "She's a girl Billy, gonna need at least double that, especially if we are going grocery shopping to."

"I really don't need that much." Alex slipped in. Billy just grunted and handed five more hundred dollar bills over to Cas.

"Just take care of everything she needs. Meet me at the Roses by five, and she doesn't leave your sight. I swear Cas, you lose her, shit ain't gonna be pretty for you." Cass nodded, knowing to do nothing but, and Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Fucking behave." Billy growled.

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"Both of yous." He growled as he stomped over to his car. Alex caught Cas' eye and they both let out a laugh.

"Right, so you're the spawn." It was more a statement than a question so Alex just looked at her waiting for what was gonna come next. "I knew your mom; she was pretty chill, sorry about all that."

"Thanks."

"So who is this guy?" Cas asked, as Kovu whimpered in impatience.

"Kovu, hope you don't mind if he comes."

"Nah, my boyfriend is always taking care of strays so I am use to the random dog." Cas laughed, out.

"Wait, you're dating Dog?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah, how the hell did you guess that?" Cas asked with a laugh.

"He was the one who went outside with the two of us this morning, we got to talking and he mentioned how he is always taking care of a strays." Alex explained.

"Yup that sounds like him. Bet he just feel in love with this guy, huh?" Cas commented as she reached down and patted Kovu on the head.

"Right well let's go we only have to five and if we are gonna go grocery shopping we are gonna need to save enough time to make it back here and put it all away. Where you wanna go?" Cas asked.

Alex named some stores that she knew wouldn't mind Kovu waiting out front and they headed off in Cas' car. Cas was really easy to talk to, and it turned out that Cas really did know Kayla as a friend and not just by reputation as Alex had first assumed. The day went by fast; much to Alex's surprise they did end up spending a little over five hundred on clothes; then another seventy five on toiletries and such girlie things. The rest of the money was spent on groceries, and lunch.

As they pulled back into the parking lot of the apartments, Billy, Bodie and Dog were just getting out of Billy's car.

"Perfect timing." Cas called out, as she met Dog halfway and kissed him. "Grab a bag."

"What?" Dog asked confused, as he followed Cas back to her car. "Holy Shit. What the fuck you buy a whole damn store. Shit woman don't you have enough fucking clothes already?" Dog complained.

"Shit ain't for her." Billy commented, as he reached into the trunk and grabbed a couple bags and began to head up the apartment.

"Then whose shit is it?" Dog asked.

"Mine." Alex called as she finally came out of the car.

"Well shit, you staying then?" Bodie asked, only half joking.

"For now I guess." Alex commented back without dropping eye contact. Bodie simply nodded his head and grabbed some bags too.

It took about three trips for all five of them to get everything upstairs. Once everything was in the apartment, everyone went back to their own apartment. After Alex offered to cook dinner, to thank the guys for the help, but mainly because she really wanted to thank Cas for hanging with her all day. For Alex it was almost like one of the days that she would spend with her mom, and she didn't realize how much she missed her till right now.

"So what the hell you gonna cook that can feed all of us." Billy asked, actually curious.

"Depends, is it just gonna be the five of us, or more?" Alex asked.

"Probably more, some of the guys will come back here to pre-game, while the rest will just meet up at the Roses and then our night starts. So, nine or ten max."

"Lasagna and garlic bread, with salad alright?"

"Whatever I am gonna try to get another hour of sleep. Don't burn the place down." Billy ordered as he headed back to his room. "Oh and you are coming to the Rose's with us." He added as he closed his door.

Alex was really glad now that she had taken Cas' advice and gone to the Costco instead of just a regular grocery store. It was coming clear the Billy's apartment was the main hub that everyone came to, not only to hang, but eat too. She began making four lasagnas; thankfully Billy's stove and oven were big enough to accommodate everything she needed to do. She found two huge bowls and made a huge salad. While the first two lasagnas and two garlic bread were cooking she took a shower and changed.

She now wore her favorite biker boots, that she had already owned, a black fake corset and a pair of jeans that fit her in all the right places, with her hair half up and half down. When Billy woke up he got cleaned up and changed and walked into the kitchen.

"You better have a fucking jacket. To go over that? And what the hell are those jeans fucking glued on?" Billy snarled the fact that she was wearing an outfit almost identical to what her mother had worn the first time they had met; both freaked him out and infuriated him. All he could think about was how that outfit on Kayla had made him feel and he definitely didn't want anyone especially one of his boys having those same feelings to his flesh and blood. Shit just got really fucking complicated, this father shit ain't gonna be no fucking cakewalk with a daughter that was a spitting image of her fucking mother.


End file.
